FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 17
Text Dally’s patty carried on through the night so lets get this all straightened out: it’s Sasuke, dally, hiei, harry, link and dally are all at this party and Dally is still dating Hiei but she almost made out with Harry cuz she was a little drunk off of Tila Tequila (as am Harry). Dally was shitting on Harry’s lap and he was on myspace but Dally idealed Facebook so she logged in and updated her status with “ths thinq called - L i F E - is qettinq kinda heavyy. but,, i qotta stickk it out `&+ deal withh it as itss thrown at me. qoinq to bed withh too muchh on myy mind. textt; me. q`Niqht,, myyLovess! |♥♥-D-♥♥|” “Wait youre going to sleep already?” harry asked ass he snuck a book over his big dick to hide his huge boner, “but don’t we have to feed Edwad and the rest?” “Look you poptart” Dally coerced drunkenly and slovenly, she had been shrugging off his lap like a retarded sloth on ecstasty, “I’m sooo sick of this high school drama man I’m out of here!” and she ran off. Harry had a look on his facism like he’d been boiled in hot grease… “Dude man what just happened?” Link came oever, her had just smoked some cannabals and was really really high, “Did you just get turend down by the hottest chick in the school?” “Yeah she is the hottest chick in the scool that’s for sure,” said Harry, “but nah I think we should go feed them dudes in the body bags though” “Why? They’re faggots,” said Link and then threw up all over Harry “Shit man sorry” Harry knew however that it was the moral and right thing to do to feed them so he avoided fatality and to get them food. He entered the door slowly liekeke someone with downs syndrome would because they kind a have disformed hands and saw the body bags on the floor. “Dude feed us bro and maybe score me some LSD” said Dumbledore. Faggots are also huge pill poppers and so dumbledore’s weiner is probably the size of Cuba (which is really small..) “Nah we don’t give you drugs it’ll probably make you a stronger mizard,” said Harry, his boner went away cuz none of them were hott except Edward kind of gave him a chubby, “but I will get you some food because I was brought up Jewish and that’s how we do” “No you weren’t you little white bitch” said Dumbledore, he was kind of offended because he actually was bratwurst up Jewish “You was livin in the closet like a puss”. This made harry tear up but he just zipped up DUmbledores bag so he couldn’t see his face turn into a radish and cry like onions. “Okay whatever but I want a tribe to belong to ok??? The point is I will bring you food, what do you want?” Edward said “Huhhh I want a um … buffalo wild wings from bdubs” “Oh yeah that sounds good” said mystique “or some cheddar roles” “Fuck you I’m not buyin that shit, you can only eat what’s in Hogwarts and the house elves will make it,” said Harry gettin his diva on like Beyonce (for anoyne who is not American that is the term afro when you have an attitude or are being assertaive) Well the body bag victims did not want to comply so Harry beat the house elfs until they make the wings. Dobby was sad but he had no socks so he had to do it… “Actually do you know what I would Rallys like to eat?” said Dumbledore as Harry Potter came back with the food, “I phoenix would be so scrumptaints” “Ok” Harry returned with the phoenix and left it on a plate in the middle of the room for the people to eat with their mouths like without hands all slumped ofer. Harry left but he’s so fuckin retarded cuz Dumbledore clasped his hands on the phoenix and just bamfed away… Characters Notes Chapter 17